


Sorting

by csichick_2



Series: Big Damn AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's thoughts as he and Percy get sorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after the previous part of the series.

While they were waiting to be sorted, Oliver found himself glad that Percy’s last name was also at the end of the alphabet, so that they could continue to talk.

Despite all of Percy’s certainty that he’s going to follow the family tradition of being sorted into Gryffindor, Oliver wouldn’t be surprised if his new friend ended up a Ravenclaw based on the descriptions of the houses Percy gave him on the train. Granted, not all the smart ones ended up in Ravenclaw, Bill Weasley and his twelve OWLs being a prime example, but Oliver imagines that Percy takes a book everywhere with him and that just seems very Ravenclaw to him.

Oliver fidgets nervously when it’s Percy’s turn to be sorted, as he no longer has anyone to talk to. As a result, he almost misses Percy’s look of horror and angry mutters to the sorting hat. He guesses the hat sees the same Ravenclaw tendencies in Percy that Oliver noticed, and is surprised when the Hat declares Percy to be a Gryffindor.

Finally, it’s Oliver’s turn. He’s not sure what to expect - some people were sorted as soon as the hat hit their heads and others, like Percy, took a bit longer. The hat mutters something about Quidditch obsessed lunatics before shouting out that Oliver too is a Gryffindor. As he sits down next to Percy at the Gryffindor table, the other boy beams at him, and Oliver knows that as long as he has Percy for a friend he can handle anything that Hogwarts can throw at him.


End file.
